


Caja de sorpresas

by Pyb_World



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: [Viñeta] Su vida era una tragedia tras otra, así que, para que no fuera tan tediosa, le daba un toque de comedia. A veces servía. A veces no, pero él las ignoraba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

Su vida era una tragedia tras otra, así que, para que no fuera tan tediosa, le daba un toque de comedia.

A veces servía.

A veces no, pero él las ignoraba.

Por suerte era una caja de sorpresas inagotable que sabía mantener lo molesto oculto y representar lo irritable. No era la mejor de las estrategias, lo reconocía, pero era mejor que mentir, o en su caso, decir la verdad y lastimar. Y aunque su propia máscara lo mira con inerte recriminación, eso no tuvo nada que ver con que pocas horas después un rayo la abollara. Tropiezos del trabajo, ser un genio era duro. Como parte del protocolo Viernes lo escanea y la enmudece antes de que diera el veredicto de las hormonas.

Y sinceramente creyó que era inagotable, pero cuando llevaba tres semanas viviendo en su laboratorio, una vida luchando consigo mismo y el anterior proyecto terminado más rápido de lo posiblemente humano, al sentarse en su carro favorito a pensar se encontró inopinadamente con un profundo y denso vacío, al igual que una antigua pared blanca que había sido rayada hasta que no quedaba ningún espacio impoluto; por más que lo intentase, el marcador negro no se vislumbraba sobre el negro. Rhodey lo encuentra horas más tarde, pensativo, con las manos en el volante y una sonrisa al levantar el rostro, y cuando vio que su amigo dudaba de él, escuchando el sonido metálico de su prótesis, se prepara para la pregunta sobre su bienestar emocional y la intercepta preguntándole si quería viajar a Perú, porque hace rato que no probaba de esa comida. Ignorándolo, Rhodey le dice algo a Viernes y al no recibir respuestas lo cuestiona mirándolo fijamente.

No pudo saciar su apetito de gastronomía sudamericana.

Se le acaban las provisiones de whiskey, cerveza y bourbon, así que ve obligado a salir de su refugio. Llevaba casi un mes encerrado y Visión no parece impresionado cuando entra en la cocina y asalta el refrigerador para llevarse lo único ligeramente apetecible, una caja de leche. En sus manos sostiene un libro y va ridículamente vestido de civil; lo mira, con una fachada más ecuánime que la de su máscara, y, sin embargo, más metódica.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Visión le extiende un celular, anticuado, con polvo en la pantalla. Siente su resolución tambalearse, y cuando sus dedos se envuelven involuntariamente el aparato, no le queda más que sonreír y dejar escapar una de las bromas de la caja que Visión, o no termina de comprender o no le causa gracia, así que lo deja pasar. En su mente se fuga la imagen de la prótesis de Rhodey, lo errático que son sus movimientos al caminar y cuando vuelve al laboratorio, el celular sufre la misma desgraciada suerte de su máscara.

Viernes no hace comentarios, y tampoco intenta examinarlo.

Su pelo le ha crecido hasta el inicio de la mandíbula, la barba le empieza a picar, y se está afeitando frente a un improvisado espejo, cuando Rhodey vuelve a aparecer, su prótesis alertándolo antes de verlo entrar en la habitación, caja en mano. No le dice de quien es y él tampoco pregunta. La deja en su cama, que es un sillón con mantas sucias, mientras dice cosas que no escucha y abre el paquete. Es otro celular, igual de antiguo que el otro, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de volver a guardarlo en la caja de zapatos, la diminuta pantalla rectangular se enciende y todo el aparato vibra. Rhodey calla y se queda parado, como si analizara cuál va a ser su reacción. Pero él simplemente deja que vibre, y cuando cree que el suplicio se ha acabado, casi lo deja caer cuando vuelve a la vida.

Rhodey lo sigue mirando y él siente como la caja está tan llena que quiere explotar. Traga saliva, esboza una sonrisa, pero le tiemblan los labios. Su amigo le dije que no sea estúpido, que conteste, porque, sinceramente, eso haría las cosas ligeramente más viables. Para todos. Porque él no siente rencor y quiere, al igual que los demás, que una pequeña parte, aunque sea la más insignificante, deje de ser un lejano recuerdo.

Se llama Anthony Edward Stark, lleva tres meses sin ser el Hombre de Hierro, cuarenta y tres años encima y una caja de sorpresas que ha expirado, cuando deja que de luchar contra esa tragedia.

—¿Hola?

—No mentía cuando dije que te extrañaría.

Se le escapa una risa, y al otro lado, la voz también ríe.

Su vida a veces parecía una comedia, así que, para que no fuera tan insignificante, él le daba un toque de oro y titanio.


End file.
